Attention
by NiennaAngel
Summary: Golden Pair Fluffy ficlet that really has no plot... My attempt at a canon pairing.


I know I'm doing a pair that's cannon, but I had to after the loyal reviews I got from kawaii kokoro who is a very loyal GP fan. To thank her I decided to write a cute and fluffy GP fic for her. It's short, but it's overwhelmingly fluffy. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

They are the Golden Pair for a reason. They are perfectly synchronized on and off the tennis court. 

There friends and teammates tended to tease them about just how close they were and jokes about their real sexuality were common. They didn't mind since the majority of the top tennis players in Kanto were gay or bisexual. No one was actually aware of the fact that the two were truly dating. Oishi had been worried at the beginning that Eiji would go bounding into practice the next morning announcing the news that Oishi had kissed him to the entire club. Luckily, Eiji was an incredibly private person and very shy when it came to their relationship.

Eiji crawled onto Oishi's bed hoping to distract his boyfriend from his studying. Oishi had a test the next day that he was more than prepared for, but refused to acknowledge that fact and was still going over his notes. Eiji pouted as he heaved a sigh and shifted on the bed. Oishi's green eyes lifted briefly to the very tempting sight on his bed, but he quickly averted his eyes so as not to fall prey to Eiji's trick. The redhead stuck his bottom lip out further exaggerating the pout. He climbed off the bed and crawled over to sit next to Oishi.

The calmer of the pair tried to keep his eyes trained on the page of notes he was going over so he didn't catch the mischievous grin that Eiji flashed. The acrobat gently nuzzled his partner's neck and when that failed to achieve his goals he shifted closer. Oishi tried his hardest to ignore the arms that were wrapping his arms around his shoulders and the soft kisses being placed along his neck, but it was incredibly difficult. Sighing Oishi finally gave up on studying and turned to face his boyfriend. He pulled Eiji into his lap and squeezed gently.

Eiji smiled and buried his face in the side of Oishi's neck contentedly. This is what he wanted from his boyfriend more often. These quiet little moments where they could just relax with each other were some of Eiji's favorites. He lifted his head when he felt Oishi chuckle softly. "Nya? What's so funny?"

"You're adorable Eiji." Oishi placed a light kiss on the acrobat's lips.

"That makes me funny?" Eiji demanded as he shifted in Oishi's lap so that he could wrap his legs around the brunette's waist.

Oishi nodded and stole another kiss. "I was just thinking how different you are then I expected when I first asked you out." Eiji tilted his head in a clear indication that he was confused by Oishi's statement. "I never expected you to be this calm or shy about our relationship. You're so energetic, fast-paced and outspoken about everything else that I was surprised."

"Is that a bad thing?" Oishi shook his head in the negative before pulling Eiji in for a deep kiss. They parted and Eiji grinned at Oishi. He buried his face in his boyfriend's neck only slightly annoyed that Oishi was turning his attention back to his notes. The only thing that kept him from protesting or complaining were the occasional kisses Oishi would place on the side of his neck.

Eventually Oishi stopped studying satisfied that he was prepared for his test. He started to say something only to realize that Eiji had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Slowly he adjusted his hold on the redhead and stood. He placed his boyfriend on his bed and sat next to him just watching him sleep. Oishi ran his fingers through Eiji's hair surprised at how easily the redhead woke. "Take a nap with me Syuichirou. I'm sleepy" he murmured. Oishi smiled softly as he placed a light kiss on Eiji's forehead. He lied down beside his partner and pulled him close. Eiji buried his face in Oishi's chest and promptly fell back asleep surrounded by his boyfriend's warmth.

They are the Golden Pair for a reason. They are completely synchronized on and off the court. When they stopped playing doubles competitively they would stay the Golden Pair. They are perfect for one another.

* * *

Please be kind enough to leave a review! 


End file.
